<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【BVB】帕科不知道返程大巴上发生了什么 by AsshaiAsshai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693172">【BVB】帕科不知道返程大巴上发生了什么</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai'>AsshaiAsshai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【BVB】帕科不知道返程大巴上发生了什么</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第100场国家德比，帕科虽然无法随队前往慕尼黑，还是坐在电视机前看完了整场比赛。</p><p>作为一名职业球员，虽然比赛结果非常苦涩，但他还是接受了，毕竟专注于接下来的比赛才是有意义的。</p><p>而另一边多特蒙德的球员们结束了比赛准备返回酒店，大巴里的气氛非常凝重，大家都沉默不语，即便是平时最皮的达胡德和桑乔，也一言不发地戴着耳机望向窗外。</p><p>罗伊斯的手机屏幕突然亮了，是斯嘉丽，她没有发任何安慰的话，只是发了一个视频，视频中她抱着他们刚刚出生的小女儿，吉娃娃在旁边打转转。他想了想，回了一个爱心的表情，又陷入沉思之中。</p><p>静谧的车厢里突然传来了抽噎的声音，是扎加杜。19岁的少年显然把这场惨痛的失利归咎于了自己。诚然，他要对第二个丢球负责。但整场比赛需要为之负责的人还很多。比如教练，比如队长。</p><p>“这不是你一个人的错，我们每个人都有错。”在罗伊斯想着要怎么开口比较好的时候，魏格尔说话了。德国人年纪轻轻地就进入了队委会，并且多次戴上了队长袖标。当然，这个赛季初，关于他的转会消息也是传得沸沸扬扬。他会离开吗？他会离开吧。那他会什么时候离开呢？</p><p>“作为教练，我的责任最大。”六十多岁的年纪实在是和老当益壮都差得有些远了。罗伊斯觉得自己的恩师仿佛更苍老了一些。为什么一切会这样发生啊？</p><p>罗伊斯感觉到自己肩上一暖，回过头去发现是皮什切克。波兰人伤停了两个月，今天很明显能感觉到他多少还有些吃力。“一分而已，不是天堑。”话是这么说，可是大家心里都有数，他们最大的敌人，是伤病啊。罗伊斯勉强对皮什切克扯出一个微笑，他的合同还有一年，等到他也走了，他就真的只能成为队员们的荫蔽，没有人可以让他躲在身后了。</p><p>布尔基和希茨坐在一起，比起上一场国家德比酣畅淋漓的胜利，今天的结果未免过于难看。两位瑞士门将都不再为国家队效力了，他们只有多特蒙德了。</p><p>对阵拜仁的比赛总会让格策感到非常的尴尬。但是人总是要为自己的曾经的行为付出代价。罗伊斯是可以和他心无芥蒂，但不意味着别人可以，尤其是其他老队员也可以。还有，他也不确定罗伊斯和他究竟是不是真的心无芥蒂。</p><p>高大的瑞士人坐在后排，近期也有他和某个豪门的绯闻。多特蒙德算不上豪门，人往高处走，忠诚这种东西只可以要求自己，不能用于道德绑架别人。他们都说罗伊斯和多特蒙德的故事是足球世界里最浪漫的童话，可童话毕竟还是少的。</p><p>德莱尼和维特塞尔靠在一起，刚才的比赛耗费了太多的体力，当然对于其他人来说也是一样。维特塞尔马上就要三十岁了，很难讲他会不会在威斯特法伦终老。这座球场每个赛季迎来了很多新鲜血液，却很难有人把它当做最终的归宿。他们都说罗伊斯没有野心，恋家才会一直留在多特蒙德，不是的，他的野心比谁都大，他想要的，是带领着多特蒙德走向巅峰。</p><p>他是大英帝国未来的希望，他迟早有一天会回到英超的赛场上，明年？又或者是后年？不知道，但终归不会太久。没有关系，至少他现在是黄黑的孩子。</p><p>施梅尔策不年轻了，皮什切克也是。但是他们在，总让人感到心安。这就是黄黑之魂啊。</p><p>大巴到达了他们下榻的酒店，明天，他们将面对媒体的口诛笔伐，对家球迷的嘲讽谩骂，对手开心的庆祝。可明天，也是崭新的一天。今晚，或许顺利入眠是一件很难的事。那么，那些悬而未决的决定，如鲠在喉的话，是不是可以趁机好好想个明白？</p><p>帕科不知道返程的大巴上发生了什么<br/>事实上，返程的大巴上什么也没有发生</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>